


The setup

by orphan_account



Series: Scarlet America Imagines [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, don’t read if you are going to complain, pure fluff, steve and Wanda are in love with each but are too afraid to say anything, terrible grammer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 12:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16492391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam sets his two best friends on a date.





	The setup

Sam felt like throwing up every time he hung out with Steve and Wanda. He was tired of watching his two best friends pining over each other and not doing anything about. Since Steve was out on a mission, Sam went to Wanda. They were having a movie night in the lounge when Sam asked “so, when are you going to ask Steve out on a date?”

Wanda let out a nervous laugh before she replied: “what are you talking about?”

“Come on, I saw you slipping love notes into his mailbox” Sam replied.

“No I didn’t” Wanda replied but when she realized Sam wasn’t believing her she added ok “okay it was me..so?”

Sam rolled his eyes and replied “So you need to tell Steve how you feel because I’m so sick of watching you pine over him. Plus I don’t want you tripping over air when you try to slip love note into Steve mailbox. . . Again.”

“You’re such a jerk” Wanda playfully punched Sam in the arm “I’ll tell him when he comes back from his mission ok?”

Satisfied with Wanda’s answer, Sam replied “ok” before they turned their attention back on the movie.

* * *

Unfortunately, Wanda got called on a mission the same day Steve came back from his. Sam took that as an opportunity to confront Steve about his feeling for Wanda. Just like he did with Wanda, Sam asked Steve when he was going to ask Wanda out on a date. Steve looked like a deer in headlights at Sam’s comment and replied: “you know I like Wanda?” 

"Anyone could tell from a mile away that you like Wanda," Sam responded and although Sam wanted to let Steve know that Wanda felt the same way, he would rather have Wanda tell him herself. “Come on man, what’s the worst thing that can happen?”

Steve shook his head as he got up from his chair “no, I can’t” Steve replied before he left Sam alone at the breakfast table.

Realizing he was going to have to trick Steve into going on a date with Wanda, Sam had Clint ask Steve if he wanted to go out to dinner with him. He also Natasha do the same thing with Wanda because when she came back from her mission she told Sam she was too scared to tell Steve how she felt.

* * *

 

On the night of the setup, sam, Natasha and Clint were hiding in the corner of the room and watched as Steve tripped over someone chair. “real smooth Rogers” Sam mumbled and caused Natasha and Clint to laugh.

They all let out a small laugh when Steve and Wanda realized that it was a setup and they couldn’t back out of it because the waiter was waiting on them to order. A smile grew on Sam’s face when he noticed Steve placed a kiss on Wanda’s hand twenty minutes into the date. “I think it’s time for us to go” Natasha whispered and earned a nod from sam and Clint.

After thanking the manager for letting them spy Sam, Clint and Natasha got up and made their way towards the door. “You’re welcome” Sam whispered to Steve and Wanda as he walked out of the restaurant with Clint and Natasha.


End file.
